


Swip Swap

by LilDrongo



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Mind Control, Science, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Gorilla Grodd and Winston plan to get Reaper and Junkrat closer together by the only way they now how, swapping minds.





	Swip Swap

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this for fat friday!

Something a little different for fat Friday including something with the gang! Happy fat Friday! Also when Junkrat is in Winston’s body, he’ll still be called Junkrat and the same goes with Winston.

———————————

“How’s the food this time?” Winston asks, shoving a slice of pizza in his mouth.

Junkrat hums, “I really like it! Good for growing this tank!” Junkrat says, smacking his giant belly. Reaper, who was also eating, watched his lover do so and he almost immediately got a boner and a nose bleed.

“Excuse me” Reaper said, brushing the crumbs off his belly and standing up to clean himself off.

Junkrat chuckles and eats another slice of pizza, “how’s me progress so far?” Junkrat asked.

Winston chuckled, “I would be lying if I said your progress wasn’t great! You’ve been gaining tons over the last few months! I’m so proud your loving up to your true fatty potential” Winston said, burping slightly and patting his round gut, “just wait and you’ll be just as big as me”

Junkrat blushed, “that’ll be the day. I can’t believe I was able to be pals with ya and even grow close to yer size! I couldn’t even stop if I tried!” Junkrat laughed.

“Babe I did it!” Grodd shouted from the hallway, running down towards them with two headsets in his hand.

“Great job sweety” Winston congratulates, giving his lover a nice kiss.

Junkrat became a little bit jealous. Yes he had Reaper, but their relationship hadn’t gotten quite to that level yet. Junkrat just wanted to lay around and be stuffed by Reaper all day like Winston, “what does it do?” Junkrat asked.

“Well if I’m right, these two headsets can link two minds together and you’ll be able to read each other’s thoughts! Me and win thought of it so we could communicate more when he gets too fat to talk. Wanna try it out seeing as your going to head the same direction my chunky monkey is?” Grodd responded, handing out a headset to Junkrat.

Junkrat nodded and studied it for a bit before he placed the device on his head. Grodd went to him and turned it on before he climbed atop of Winston and placed the other on him, “now your gonna feel a slight pinch and everything is gonna seem really bright but don’t worry ok?” Grodd warned, flicking on the switch.

One moment everything was fine and the next a loud ringing sound was heard as Winston’s and Junkrats vision became very blurred. After what felt like forever they seemed to fade and Junkrat got his vision back.

“Much better” Junkrat said, looking down to pat his belly only to see that it was a big fuzzy ball of fat, “what the fuck?”.

“What’s wrong babe?” Grodd asked, going up to Winston’s belly and not realizing Junkrats mind was there now.

“I’m not Winston! I know I am, why the hell am I in Winston’s body?” Junkrat asked, poking and grabbing at the belly.

Grodd looked confused for a moment before he was hit with a wave of shock. He looked over at Junkrats body and saw that he was just waddling around, happily enjoying his mobility and playing with his gut, “what are you doing?” Grodd asked.

Grodd took off the headsets, “somethings wrong. I really fucked up. Just stay here while I try to fix everything ok?” Grodd said, running back towards his lab and leaving the two.

“Ahh” Winston says, “haven’t had the chance to walk in forever. I sort of miss it, but it’s a lot of work carrying this around” Winston says, lifting up Junkrats belly and poking it. He’s never felt his belly being so shiny and shaved.

“Don’t get too used to it. Grodd is gonna fix everything anyways” Junkrat remarks. Struggling to try and move his legs while he gets used to having such a big and fat gut.

Winston turns around and waddles around a bit more, “let’s just enjoy it while we can yeah? I might even fill your body up so big like mine. Your gut is pretty hefty though. Quite impressive.” Winston remarks.

Junkrat broke into a sweat as he tried to shift Winston’s fat legs. They were covered with so much fat that there was practically no use, “it’s so fucking heavy. There’s so much fat ahhh it feels good” Junkrat huffed.

Winston smiles and hobbled over to his body, looking over it before sinking his hands into his incredibly large belly, “it’s huge to look at just from here! No wonder your so jealous” Winston said.

Junkrat chuckled, “it’s been a long dream of mind to become that big. I can’t wait for that to happen. Reaper will love it a lot too” Junkrat said, dreaming of being so big.

Reaper returned from the restroom, “Reaps look! My mind is in Winston’s and his mind is in My body!” Junkrat said.

Reaper looked a little suspicious, “oh really, say something that only you and me would know” Reaper asked.

Junkrat thought for a moment, “Well your favorite thing to do with me is to suck me off. You love having that gut press on yer head as you suck on me cock-“

“Enough! I don’t need anymore evidence” Reaper interrupted.

“Hey Jamie, if you wanna be so big, why don’t I eat a shit ton with your body while you two talk with mine” Winston suggested.

Junkrat nodded, waving Reaper over to him while Winston grabbed as much food and shake as he could before starting to stuff his face.

“How does it feel?” Reaper asked, walking up to Junkrat and rubbing the giant gut.

Junkrat chuckled, “It feels so good Reaps, I love it so much” Junkrat said, grabbing at all of his fat rolls.

Reaper blushed. Does this mean that Junkrat wants to get to this size? To get so big and fat that he can’t even walk? To have he more belly than Junkrat? Reaper would always dream about Junkrat becoming that big. Cuddling up to Junkrats already massive gut and just dreaming about feeding his lover till he grows so big and fat.

In Reapers dreams, he would dream about the journey of Junkrat becoming huge. How slowly Junkrat lost abilities like walking and standing. His legs getting so thick and heavy along with his belly that he couldn’t support his weight, and the time Junkrat just fell on the floor. It’d be his last time standing as Reaper would dream of constantly stuffing and fucking Junkrat. Filling him up to a ginormous size. Reaper would then wake up face first in Junkrats belly often with a morning wood, and for awhile reaper would just rub and kiss the gut.

“So....” Reaper became flustered, “does this mean you wanna get this big? Even with all the struggles?” Reaper asked, rubbing his hands across Winston’s gigantic gut.

Junkrat smirked, “of course! I’ll do anything to make you happy. I enjoy it too. I don’t care about losing my mobility and all that shite, I just wanna be big and fat while you care for me” Junkrat groaned.

“Can’t wait to stuff you senseless every day and night. Constantly filling you up with treats to grow you’re belly. You’re gonna be so big you’ll burst because of me” Reaper huffed.

Junkrat thought for a moment, “go help Winston feed himself so I can get a lot bigger faster” Junkrat said.

Reaper nodded before moving on to Winston and starting to help feed him, cramming in slice after slice of pizza. After awhile reaper suddenly left while Winston was smiling.

“What’s that all about?” Junkrat asked cautiously, unable to keep his hands off of Winston’s squishy belly.

“You’ll see soon enough” Winston chuckled before Reaper waddled in with a few gallons of heavy cream, Reapers gut jiggling and wobbling, “this is the secret for my gains Jamie. It’s time I’ve shown you how I do things around here” Winston said.

Reaper helped hold up the gallon as Winston brought it to his mouth, opening the cap and letting the cream pour down his throat, filling up Junkrats belly.

Junkrats eyes widened. He knew he was gonna feel that later. Junkrat was also shocked to see how well Winston handled it. Taking it all in as if he’s done this hundreds of times before. Which he probably did. Junkrat thought if reaper fed him all of these, he’d grow in no time! Junkrat could already see his belly swelling up more and more, filling out his lap as he thickened with every gulp Winston took.

Junkrat thought for a moment, how big he had become over the past few months. At first it was quite unintentional gaining. He really loved how it felt though so Junkrat started to gain more on purpose. Ever since then he’s been on a long journey with a bunch of ups and downs, the downs mainly being forced to do workouts and such. Junkrat already felt pretty massive, and things were going really well, but Junkrat pondered if he should really want to do this.

But one burp from Winston immediately answered that question. He was going to get to that size at some point. There was no way he was gonna ever stop getting fatter at this point. Hell just keep eating and see how big he gets out of it. Besides he just wants to keep waddling for just a bit longer.

Grodd entered the room again with the two headsets, “ok. I did some tweaks and I really think this should reverse the problem.” Grodd said, placing a headset on Junkrat and Winston, turning them both on.

The same thing happened again, the blinding lights, loud ringing and such but when Junkrat came to he was back to his usual, bloated self. Junkrat then felt the heavy cream and pizza sink his stomach and Junkrat immediately felt like he was drunk. His stomach gurgled and groaned loudly while he sat there in a daze, hiccuping and burping while holding onto his gigantic belly.

Junkrat belched, “f-feels *hiccup* good to *gasp* be back *burp*” Junkrat joked.

Winston chuckled, “I was already starting to miss not being able to move” Winston cooed, pulling in Grodd for a hug and kiss.

Reaper smiled and kissed Junkrat, groping his belly with his Talon, “there’s my fat rat. How ya feeling?” Reaper asked.

“Like I’m g-gonna *burrraaap* burst” Junkrat wheezed, leaning back in the chair as he rubbed his painfully swollen gut.

“That’s it!” Winston chimes in, “looking good there CHUNKrat! I hoped I filled ya up nice for you and Gabe!” Winston said.

“Oh yeah he’s perfect. I don’t even think he can move his belly is so goddamn heavy” Reaper replied, grabbing Junkrats belly and lifting it up. Reaper let go and watched as it plopped on Junkrats thighs, a loud slapping sound a jiggling belly followed, as well as a grunt from Junkrat.

“Don’t worry, I’ll rub ya good till dinner” Reaper cooed, kissing Junkrats belly while rubbing it with his hands. He loved having such a big fat gut in his hands. He loved how dazed and bloated Junkrat looked, his adorable face when he’s constantly burping is so cute. Reaper can’t wait to snuggle up to him later.

Winston and Grodd watch on, smiling to themselves as their plan had been successful, “nice job, they’re even closer to each other”. Grodd complimented, patting Winston’s huge gut, causing it to ripple.

“Even better, I think Gabe’s gonna swell Jamie up really nice. Aren’t we the best wingmen?”

————————————

Reaper is very thankful that Winston and Grodd were so nice. Chunkrat is too but he doesn’t show it until all that food settles down in his big round stomach that gabe loves so much. Also chunkrat is in a speedo in this cause why the hell not. I hoped you enjoyed this little different fic!


End file.
